Happiness is Hard to Find
by CSluvGCY
Summary: After moving, Tifa deals with losses, heartbreaks, family issues, and betrayals. Where's her hero when she needs one? Or rather..who is her hero?


**Author's Note: **I've had this idea for awhile now, but I've changed the pairing(s). To be honest, I don't know who's gonna end up with who. The story has also been changed. I..I've been going through a rough time and Cloud&Tifa haven't been my #1 thought. Tifa won't really be herself because at the start, she's trying to find who she really is. I don't know how she acts really, but Imma take a shot at it. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: You Again**

Pushing my hair back, I hold on to the sides of the escalator. I'm finally here; the Cetra New Year. Every year, for three days in a row, the Cetra New Year is held at Mako Center in Midgar. Honestly, the only reason I'm here is to see my friends. You see, about a year ago, I moved from Nibelheim, all the way to Kalm. I haven't seen my friends since the Snowboarding Tournament six months ago. I now go to St. Kalm Highschool, where almost all the people there are white. I don't have anything against them, it's just weird to be the only Ancient in class. Everyone looks at me whenever they talk about Ancie, the country where Ancients are, or come from.

I wonder who I'll see today.. I should call Elena to see where she is. But, with her I'm always bored. I guess I'll text Yuffie; she should be with people I know. What if she's with..Cloud? Nehh.. They don't even hang out much. I hope he's not here today. I don't want to see him..but deep down, seeing him would brighten my day. Even after what happened.. I still care for him. Maybe he'll actually talk to me, like we used to. Or maybe..he wouldn't say anything. Am I supposed to act like nothing happened and just push it aside? Or am I supposed to let out my anger and frustration on him? I sighed. Boys make everything so complicated. I-

"Tifa!,"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked up at my aunt, Priscilla. She is very short, about 4'10" (and a half!), with brownish, reddish hair that she just dyed, wearing a fancy blue shirt with a sweater over it, leggings, high heels, and a purse. (Not to mention her sisters' phone in her hand.) Weirdly, she is only 15, my age.

"Yeah?," I replied.

"I'm meeting my friends over there. Come on!," she said, wrapping her arm around mine and pulling me behind.

Weirdly, I'm a little jealous of Priscilla. I mean, she's pretty, has this awesome personality, her style is very girly, and she can persuade her parents to let her go to Midgar to see her old friends. Me? I'm 5'4", with dark brown hair, big brown eyes, wearing a traditional Cetra dress in flats. I love video games; I grew up with a video game-addicted dad, and two video game-addicted brothers. Plus, my mom. I never had a big sister to teach me how to dress, or how to do my hair and make-up. My mom never taught me, either. So, I'm an unstylish girl. I mean, I'm not that bad! I just care less of what to wear than normal girls. Is having a perfect body THAT important? Aren't there guys out there who'll see passed looks?

Getting back to reality, I notice Priscilla hug two short girls. Great.. More short people to make me feel even taller. Getting bored of their small talk, I start to text Yuffie. 'Where r u?'

"Tifa!,"

I quickly slid my phone closed (qwerty keyboard :oP), and looked up at Priscilla. She walked up to me, turned to face her friends, and said,"This is Tifa, my niece. The one I'm always talking about." (Did I mention how close we are?)

"Tifa, this is Cassie," She pointed out to the taller, bigger girl, "and this is Rose." I looked at the really short girl and smiled.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," I replied, almost too quiet to hear.

_Beep!_

I looked at my phone..Yuffie texted back!

'ShinRa's Cafe'

I'm..confused. ShinRa's Cafe is all the way on the other side of Midgar.

'It's here? Who r u with?'

"Tifa! You're gonna get left behind!," yelled Priscilla, wrapping her arm around mine again and pulling me along.

"Well, I'm trying to find Yuffie..,"

She looked back at me. "Our Yuffie or..?,"

I gave her a look, as if saying, 'What the? Hell no!', and said almost abruptly, "My Yuffie."

She looked relieved and said, "Oh..,"

_Beep!_

'Yes, its here. By the mens bathroom. Im with Chrissy, Alex, and Jamie.'

I rolled my eyes. Not them! They're BORING! But, they're all I've got.

'Okay. I'll see if I can swing by later.'

"Pris, do you know where ShinRa's Cafe is?," I asked.

She turned to face me and said, "Yeah, it's by the men's bathroom, right?,"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know.."

She 'tsked' and yelled, "Cassie! Where's ShinRa's Cafe?,"

Cassie came over and said," Oh, it's..," She looked at me, and me and Priscilla gave her a look that told her to show us where it was cause we didn't a single clue."I'll..I'll just show you. Come on."

Grabbing my arm, Priscilla walked and talked to her friends about adding friends on Wallmarket. It's a kind of social network. I smiled to myself, thinking of all the conversations Cloud and I had on Wallmarket. He was never really good with girls. He loves sports, especially football. He's also very shy, so the only girls he talks to are me and Scarlet. And this new girl at Nibelheim Junior High. Her name is Aerith. He said that they were just friends. And all my friends said that she was replacing me. ME! Ugh.. Such bad luck. I don't ever want to meet her. Never.

As I focused on reality again, I noticed a huge sign that said 'ShinRa's Cafe'. I walked over to it and looked around for Yuffie. "Do you see her?," Priscilla asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "No.. She should be..," I walked forward without finishing my sentence. I have this feeling in my gut that they're over here. I just know it. I look to my left. "Damn strangers..," I said. Looking to my right, I spot a group of people, and by the corner, a little girl texting away. I smile and run towards her yelling, "Yuffie!,"

She looked up at the sound of her name, smiled, and opened her arms for a hug. I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you," I said.

"I missed you, too," she replied, pulling back.

I looked at her. She looked..taller. "Did you get taller?,"

"No. I'm wearing heels," she explained, laughing.

"Hey..," Priscilla looked at me to Yuffie.

"Oh, this is Yuffie."

She turned to face Yuffie, smiled, and turned back to face me. "We're gonna go, 'kay? Call me if you need anything."

I smiled and nodded. "Okay! Bye..,"

She then walked away towards the many crowds. I turned back to face Yuffie and coming up from behind her was my old lunch buddy, Jamie. I immediately smiled at her, seeing as she was coming to say 'hi'.

She came to me and gave me a hug. I returned it and then pulled back. "I haven't seen you in so long, Tifa!,"

I gave out a laugh. "I know!,"

"We need to hang out sometime."

Just as I was about to reply back, I felt someone lean in behind me, saying, "I found you."

I froze, trying to think of someone that would say that.

_**Name(username for Wallmarket) *-online chat**_

_Tifa* You know..for some reason, we always seem to find each other, no matter what._

_ImmaBeHere* It's because I can smell you out of a crowd._

I quickly spun around. Smiling, I yelled,"Zack!,"

**Author's Note: **_This chapter is pretty short, but just DEAL. WITH. IT. R&R! Love you guys! Muah, bye!_


End file.
